Deseperadamente buscando un regalo
by Capitan Kaede-kun
Summary: Despues de intercambiar regalos.. Leo y Yazid tuvieron su "Noche Buena".... escenas para mayores de 18 años... el que entra lo hace bajo su responsabilidad
1. Chapter 1

Desesperadamente buscando un regalo.

Diciembre 23 año 2007 lugar de residencia Principado de Concepción 20:30 hrs./

Kaede se encontraba en el principado, prácticamente echado en uno de los sofás pensando en qué le podría regalar a Freya cuando siente que alguien viene corriendo dando un portazo en el Hall.

- Kaede, rápido debes ayudarme – decía Leonora agarrando al pobre joven de la solapa de su camisa y sacudiéndolo para todos lados.

- Pero Leo ¿qué te pasa? – Dijo Kaede – y por favor suéltame que estás arrugando la camisa.

- No encuentro el regalo para Yazid – decía la mujer tratando de llorar.

- Yo pensaba que para ti eso sería fácil – dijo Kaede tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntaba Leonora.

- Le regalas un arma y listo – decía el chico sonriendo – en cambio yo sí estoy acomplejado buscando el regalo para Freya…

- ¿Qué has pensado? – preguntó Leo curiosa.

- Pues… un collar antipulgas – dijo el chico agachando la cabeza.

- Pero Kaede… no puedes hacerle un regalo así – contestaba Leonora riéndose – hay que ver el par de cabezas huecas que somos…

- Es verdad – reía Kaede - ¿qué podemos hacer?

Ahora estaban los dos neonatos en el Hall principal pensando, Kaede seguía echado y Leonora estaba sentada con el cuerpo inclinado hacía adelante. Por momentos se observaban o abrían la boca tratando de dar ideas pero rápidamente callaban.

- ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamaba Kaede levantándose de un salto.

- ¿¡Qué, qué cosa!? – Gritaba Leo saltando también desde su sillón.

- ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los chicos? – Preguntó nuevamente Kaede.

- ¿Tú crees? – Leo preguntaba un poco insegura.

- No perderemos nada intentándolo – decía seguro Kaede – ellos los conocen más.

- Está bien – contestaba una resignada Leonora – pero tal vez más de alguno salga con un disparate.

- Mmmm, puede ser pero ya mañana es navidad y Pepe también tiene que comprar sus regalos así que aprovecharemos la ocasión – explicaba el chico con un brillo en sus ojos.

Salieron decididos a preguntarle a sus compañeros que se encontraban ahí. Comenzaron con el Nosferatu, quien es el verdadero mayordomo del lugar.

- ¡Balti! – gritaba Kaede corriendo a su lado seguido de Leonora.

- Joven Kaede… ¿en qué puedo ser útil? – decía lento como siempre Baltasar.

- Necesitamos preguntarte algo - indagaba Leo.

- ¿y qué sería? – preguntaba nuevamente el nosferatu.

- ¿Qué le regalarías a un gangrel o a un assamita? – preguntó Kaede

- Mmmm – pensaba Baltazar y luego de 10 minutos abrió sus labios para decir – un collar antipulgas y un arma.

- ¬¬ parece que piensan igual – decía Leo – dan miedo…

- ¿Ves que lo del arma no es tan mala idea? – decía Kaede sonando triunfante.

- No me convences todavía Kae… - seguía Leo – bueno vamos a preguntarle a alguien más, gracias Balti.

- No hay de que señorita Leonora – contestaba el Nosferatu.

Subieron las escaleras para ver si encontraban a alguien en las habitaciones jugando como siempre estaban Ana y Agatha.

- ¡Kaedeeeeeeeeee! – gritaba Ana saltando para abrazarlo del cuello.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa a todos con mi cuello?! – gritaba desesperado el gangrel.

- Esperen… no se muevan – Decía Agatha pintando a toda velocidad – ¡Listo!

Leonora miraba el dibujo por encima del hombro de la Toreador y luego volvía a mirar a la pareja ya que Kaede trataba de sacarse a la Malkavian de encima y ésta se le apegaba más, todo acabo cuando Ana siente el seguro de una automática cerca de su cabeza.

- Gracias Leo - decía Kaede tratando de arreglarse un poco.

- De nada para eso estamos los amigos – contestaba Leonora – ahora, chicas necesitamos hacerles una pregunta.

- ¿Qué sería? – preguntaba relajadamente Agatha.

- ¿Qué le regalarían a un gangrel y a un assamita? – preguntaba está vez Leo.

- Un arma y un collar antipulgas – contestaron ambas chicas a la vez.

Leonora observaba a Kaede, el cual no paraba de reírse ya eran 3 personas que decían lo mismo, aunque por una parte no le gustaba que lo trataran de pulgoso pero bueno ¿qué se le podía hacer?

La assamita pensaba que tal vez no era muy buena idea eso de preguntarles a todos en el principado que regalos podrían hacerle a sus sires, casi todos compartían con Kaede por lo tanto ya sabían de sus gustos y forma de pensar, era lógico que todos dijeran el collar antipulgas o el arma, era lo más sencillo que podría pensar el gangrel, no se calentaba mucho la cabeza pensando, resignada movía su cabeza negativamente.

- Vamos Kae, todavía nos queda más gente en el principado – decía la mujer cabizbaja.

- Ya Leo, pero sube ese ánimo mujer, puede ser que las ideas no sean tan buenas, piensa, yo debería estar enojado con eso del collar antipulgas como regalo – contestaba el chico sonriendo.

- ¡¿Regalo?! ¿¡Alguien dijo regalo!? – gritaba Lukas el Malkavian saltando.

- Calla sombrerero loco que no queremos que se enteren por ahí – gritaba a su vez Leonora.

- Shhhh Lukas, ¿nos podrías ayudar? – pregunté hablando bajo para que me siguiera la corriente.

- ¿Quién es Lukas? – preguntaba él mismo.

- No sacaremos mucho de aquí Kaede – susurraba Leo.

- Tengo un plan – contesto el chico guiñándole el ojo a su compañera - ¿Oe Malkavian, qué le regalarías a Freya?

- ¿A Freya? ¿Está de cumpleaños? – preguntaba el sombrerero babeando.

- No, no lo está, pero si lo estuviese ¿qué le regalarías? – preguntaba ahora Leo.

- Aps, eso es fácil, un collar… - Lukas no pudo terminar su frase.

- Antipulgas – interrumpía Leo – ya nos habían dicho

- Pues no… no era eso lo que quería decir – decía Lukas – me refería a un collar, con alguna imagen que le guste, algo así como la luna o de la silueta de un lobo.

Los jóvenes quedaron mirando a Lukas atónitos, parece que estaba hablando su lado cuerdo.

- ¿Y si el regalo fuese a Yazid? – Preguntó.

- Mucho más fácil todavía – contestaba el Malkavian.

- ¿Un arma cierto? – preguntaba Leo interrumpiendo nuevamente a nuestro loco.

- Eso sería muy obvio señorita, yo creo que sería mejor un nuevo traje, ese que tiene ya está todo carcomido con el pasar de los años – dijo Lukas con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Muchas gracias Lukas te pasaste – dijo Kaede estrechando su mano.

- No hay de qué chicos – contestaba Lukas devolviendo el saludo – por cierto, sus sires ya tienen sus regalos comprados.

Y se marcho corriendo tal y como había llegado. Los jóvenes quedaron con la boca abierta, sus sires ya les habían comprado sus regalos y ellos a sólo un día de la navidad seguían pensando en qué comprar, siguieron deambulando por la mansión, la cual estaba siendo adornada por Baltazar mientras cantaba "era Rodolfo un reno". Se detuvieron sólo para entrar en la habitación donde despertaron por primera vez como vampiros. Cada uno se sentó en la cama que habían utilizado tiempo atrás, Kaede observaba a Leonora que estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No crees que escuchar a Balti cantar mientras decora es más fome que un choque de tortugas? – decía el autoproclamado Gangrel-lupino.

- Ja, ja, ja, así es… ¡Ay Kaede! ¿Que podemos hacer? – preguntaba ya una histérica Leonora.

- Vaya, esa faceta no te la conocía – comentaba divertidísimo el gangrel – Tengo otra idea.

- No es por nada Kaede, pero a tus ideas ya les tengo miedo – dijo la chica estirándose en medio de la cama.

- Vamos, no es taaaan mala, la he estado pensando en todo este rato mientras dábamos vueltas por la casa – contestaba el gangrel un poco molesto - ¿la quieres escuchar o no?

- Entonces si es digna de escuchar – comentaba Leo riéndose.

- ¿Doushite? (¿por qué?) – preguntaba el chico con curiosidad.

- Porque las palabras Kaede y pensar no van juntas – ahora si se reía estrepitosamente la mujer.

No supo en qué momento le llego un cojinazo por parte de nuestro gangrel favorito // como se nota que es mi personaje XD) //. Ahora era Kaede quien reía cuando siente que su cojín es devuelto golpeando en su cara, así estuvieron por bastantes minutos hasta que cada uno cayo al suelo dando por finalizada la pelea para ver quien aguantaba más.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es tu idea? – preguntó Leonora arreglándose el cabello.

- Pedirle a Pepe que nos lleve a dar una vuelta por el centro, total las vitrinas todavía se pueden ver ya que sólo están enrejadas – decía aún sonriendo.

- Pues está vez si te apoyo con la idea – dijo Leo sonriendo también.

Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación Kaede se deslizaba en el barandal y Leonora corría por las escaleras, al llegar abajo casi chocan con Pepe que estaba pasando por ahí para salir de la mansión.

- ¡¡¡Pepeeeeee!!! – gritaba Kaede haciéndose a un lado cayendo del pasamano de la escalera.

- Joven Kaede ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntaba el fiel mayordomo.

- Hai, daijoubu – dijo el gangrel sobándose la cabeza.

- Kaede no baka (Kaede tonto) – decía Leo riéndose.

- Oe si te enseño japonés no es para que me insultes Leo – dijo un poco molesto el chico

- Está bien, sumimasen (disculpa) – hablaba Leo – Pepe ¿vas a hacer tus compras?

- Si señorita ¿por qué, desea encargar algo? – preguntaba Pepe.

- Más bien, queremos ir a vitrinear para poder comprarlos – agregó Kaede.

- ¿Tienen algo en mente? – preguntaba Pepe.

- Pues si, un collar para Freya y no es antipulgas, y un nuevo traje para Yazid para que se quite el roñoso que tiene – contestaba Kaede.

- Bueno, si ustedes quieren se quedan aquí un rato ya que el sol todavía no se ha escondido, y yo los llamó cuando encuentre algo – comentaba Pepe.

- Honto? (¿de verdad?) – preguntaba nuevamente el gangrel con los ojos brillantes y moviendo sus orejas de lobo.

- Mmmm tenemos un problema – agregaba Leo – a la hora que el sol se esconde las tiendas estarán cerradas.

- Ay señorita Leo – exclamaba el ghoul – ¿se le olvida que tan poderosa puede ser la influencia de la camarilla?

- Si, a veces se me olvida – decía Leo observando a su alrededor.

- Está bien, así lo haremos entonces, tu nos llamas cuando tengas visto algo y nosotros iremos para ver si nos gusta y comprarlo – expresaba Kaede saltando.

- Ya jóvenes en unas horas más nos veremos, hasta luego – decía el mayordomo despidiéndose.

Ambos chicos nuevamente encaminaron sus pasos hacía el hall cuando ven a sus sires corriendo. Freya y Yazid se detuvieron en seco cuando notaron que ellos los observaban.

- ¡Hola Kaede! – decía Freya mientras se acercaba al chico para abrazarlo.

- Ohaiyo – respondía el gangrel.

- Leonora – decía Yazid levemente inclinado.

- Yazid – contestaba la chica sin mucha gracia.

- ¿en qué andan? – preguntaba el chico curioso.

- Arrancando de Ana y Agatha – decía Freya riendo – nos quieren obligar a jugar con ellas a las escondidas, ¿y ustedes?

- Nosotros vamos a salir un rato – comentaba Leo – quiero conversar con Kaede y aquí no se puede.

- Es verdad, bueno Freya vamos que si no nos encuentran – comentaba un serio Yazid.

- Nos vemos chicos y tengan cuidado afuera, las cosas todavía no se han calmado – agregaba Freya seria.

- Hai/si – contestaron al unísono los chicos.

En eso que los dos mayores se van alejando se escuchan los gritos de las más "chicas" del principado, nuevamente salen corriendo a lo que más dan sus piernas.

Kaede observa por una rendija de la cortina que ya el sol ha desparecido y le pide a su compañera que se encaminen al centro para poder comprar.

Se encontraron con Pepe e hicieron las compras. Leonora le compró una nueva capa a eso le agregó un bastón del cual al quitarle el mango aparecía una espada, Kaede en cambio se hizo un lío buscando el collar, nada le gustaba hasta que la dependiente del lugar le preguntó si quería algún diseño en especial, Kaede dibujo el símbolo de los gangrel la chica dijo que era posible, pero que debían pasarlo a buscar temprano porque la tienda cerraría a las 12ºº del día. Pepe contestó que el pasaría, dieron las gracias y se marcharon.

Diciembre 24 año 2007 lugar de residencia Principado de Concepción 22:30 hrs./

- ¡Kaede! ¿Cómo puedes demorar tanto? – rugía una Leonora fuera de la habitación del gangrel.

- Ya va, ya va – respondía el chico – no es mi culpa tener el sueño pesado.

- Apresúrate que nos están esperando todos para la cena – la chica ya le golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta.

- ¡Qué ya voy! Me estoy colocando el pantalón, además si me sigues hablando más me voy a demorar – hablaba tranquilamente Kaede.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que el chico salió de su pieza, Leonora al verlo vestido de frac quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué pasó, me veo mal? – preguntaba el gangrel observándose como podía.

- No, nada de eso, te ves para comerte ja, ja, ja – reía Leonora.

- Pues tú tampoco te ves para nada mal, como se nota que quieres quitarle el hielo a Yazid – decía Kaede riéndose.

Kaede vestía con un traje de gala de color negro, el pelo prolijamente desordenado y engominado, demostrando que perfectamente podría ser un modelo, Leonora también vestía con traje de gala, un vestido de una pieza ajustado de color rojo y el escote reservadamente pronunciado mostrando lo suficiente y escondiendo lo necesario de sus pechos, de la parte baja el vestido caía de forma asimétrica mostrando su muslo izquierdo y escondiendo el derecho, su peinado, el cual es liso natural, se mostraba con ondulaciones desde la mitad del pelo hacia abajo.

El gangrel le ofreció su brazo y juntos bajaron hasta llegar al gran comedor.

- Da la gracias que somos amigos Leo – decía Kaede tratando de no reírse.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntaba la chica

- Porque si no, ya me habría tirado encima ja, ja, ja – el gangrel no aguanto y se puso a reír ahí mismo ganándose un codazo por parte de su amiga.

- Entremos mejor do'aho (torpe) – contestaba Leo sonriéndole al chico

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, cuando los demás vampiros vieron a la pareja entrar no se pudieron evitar los gritos, silbidos, piropos, entre otras cosas. Kaede llevó a Leonora hasta su puesto y Yazid automáticamente se levanto moviendo la silla para que la joven se sentara. Luego el gangrel fue a su lugar, al lado de su sire quien lo miraba de arriba abajo mostrando ligeramente uno de sus colmillos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Cuando Kaede se sentó Freya se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno chicos – decía José Quintana – no soy muy bueno dando discursos ni hablar correctamente, así que haré esto breve, que pasen felices fiestas y salud

Los vampiros presentes levantaron sus copas, algunas con un poco de malicia para los mayores y para los menores había sangre pura.

Así pasaron las horas que quedaban, conversando de trivialidades, de cosas pasadas hasta que el gran reloj marcó las 12ºº.

- ¡Felish Navirad! – Decía Quintana un poco alegre – ahora pueren abrirsh shush llegalosh.

- Feliz navidad Kae – decía Freya entregándole un paquete bastante grande al chico.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntaba el gangrel mientras lo abría.

- Parece que te gusto – decía Freya mientras veía que el chico estaba atónito con su regalo.

- Fre-ya – Kaede no salía de su asombro – es un Daisho.

- Si, supe que el que te habías comprado se quebró – contestaba la chica sonriéndole.

- Arigato gozaimasu (muchas gracias) – decía el joven inclinándose repetidas veces – Toma, este es tu regalo.

- Gracias, veamos… ¿Qué podrá ser? – Decía la chica abriendo la cajita aterciopelada – ¡Kaede es hermosa!

- De nada, ¿me permites? – preguntaba el chico tomando la cadenita en sus manos para colocársela en el cuello, aprovechando además para darle un beso.

- Toma – fue la escueta frase de Yazid.

- ¿Cómo, no hay un Feliz navidad querida Leonora o algo parecido? – Preguntaba incrédula la chica y agregó - ¡Claro para darme el abrazo no tuviste ningún problema! ¿Cierto? Pero ahora como ya soy tu chiquilla…

Leonora no pudo decir nada más pues sus labios fueron sellados por los de Yazid quien rápidamente se separo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Bueno, Feliz Navidad… Leonora, espero que te guste – dijo Yazid mirando hacía otro lado

- S-si, gra-gracias – decía Leonora tratando de salir de su estupor.

Cuando la chica abrió su paquete encontró un hermoso vestido de odalisca, lo sacó y se lo sobrepuso para ver si le quedaba bien, descubriendo que como siempre, Yazid había encontrado su talla y los colores adecuados.

- Es para nuestro viaje a Alamut, espero sea de tu agrado, por que del mío si lo es – comentaba el assamita mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla.

- No te sobrepases Yazid – agregaba Kaede dándole unos golpecitos en las costillas – y me la cuidas.

- No te metas Kaede, mejor sigamos en donde estábamos… ¿vamos? – comentaba Freya muy cerca del oído de su chiquillo.

- Como negarme a esa petición – decía el gangrel sonriendo – nos vemos chicos y cuídense.

- Ya-Yazid, tu regalo – tartamudeaba la chica – Fe-feliz Nav-navidad.

- Gracias – respondió el asesino.

Desenvolvió tranquilamente su regalo cuidando de no romper el papel, cuando saco la capa Yazid sonrió levemente dando las gracias a su chiquilla porque había acertado en cuanto la capa pero miró extrañado el bastón.

- Creo chiquilla mía que te has equivocado – decía Yazid – este regalo debe ser para Lukas.

- No Yazid, es para ti, observa bien el mango del bastón – dijo la chica acercándose lo suficiente para mostrarle a su sire el verdadero uso del báculo – si lo levantas encontrarás una espada, como te darás cuenta es fácil de usar además que pasa desapercibido además hace juego con la capa – agregó Leo sonriendo.

- Si, me di cuenta, muchas gracias – y agregó mirando a otro lado - ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta afuera?

- Claro por qué no – decía Leonora – pero vamos a otro lado del principado, apuesto que Freya y Kaede están en el patio como siempre.

- ¿Y si el parcito cambio de lugar? – preguntó Yazid.

- ¿Tú crees? – volvía a preguntar Leo.

En eso ven a Lycaon con dos paquetes en su hocico y uno de ellos, el de Leo, llevaba una nota la cual decía lo siguiente:

Querida amiga Leo:

Creo que en estos momentos te estarás preguntando donde estoy con Freya así que te responderé, estamos en mi casa, o vamos de camino hacia allá depende cuanto se demore Lycaon en aparecer, así que tienes el dormitorio o el patio a tu disposición, en lo personal prefiero el patio, pero por ser tu te recomiendo la habitación, je, je, je, por cierto estos son sus regalos de nuestra parte úsenlos bien nos vemos…

Firma Freya y Kaede

P.D.: Abran sus regalos en la habitación.

- Es para nosotros y ellos no se encuentran aquí – decía Leo.

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Yazid.

- Por esta nota, creo que Kaede si tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando – contestaba Leo riéndose.

- ¿Y de qué te ríes? – volvía a preguntar el assamita

- Vamos a la habitación – dijo Leo muy segura.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Me hablas a mí? – decía turbado Yazid

- No sé qué estarás pensando, pero es lo que dice aquí – contestaba la chica mostrándole la carta.

Y por separado, para qué los que seguían brindando no sospecharan fueron rumbo a la habitación, Leo le entrego su regalo a yazid y ambos abrieron los regalos al mismo tiempo, cuando los sacaron del empaque se miraron el uno al otro y volvieron a ver sus regalos, repitieron lo mismo varias veces y cada vez que lo hacían abrían más su boca sin expresar una sola palabra, un babydoll transparente para Leo y Yazid con unos bóxers negros ajustados.

- ¿Me lo pruebo? – preguntó una pícara Leonora.

- Mmmm, ahhhh, co-como qui-quieras – ahora Yazid tartamudeaba, aunque se sabe que lo único que él quería era que Leo se pusiera su regalo.

- Pero tu también debes probarte el tuyo, si no, no sería justo – decía Leo haciendo pucheros.

- Cla-claro – respondió Yazid.

Cada uno se cambio de vestimenta espalda contra espalda para no verse nada… todavía.

Cuando terminaron se dieron el aviso, Leo se veía demasiado bien en ese traje y para que decir de Yazid, el cual mostraba su cuerpo bien formado y con cicatrices. Leonora observaba el cuerpo del chico y yazid hacía lo mismo hasta que se acercó para romper la distancia que los separaba tomándola de la cintura y besándola nuevamente…

Fuera de la ventana y sobre una rama de árbol se encontraban un cuervo y una lechuza, el cuervo picoteó a la lechuza y se alejaron volando…

NdA:

Daisho: Son las armas tradicionales del samurai, compuestas de la katana y el wakizashi. La etimología de esta palabra queda más clara cuando se usan los términos daitō (espada grande) y shoto (espada pequeña); daitō + shoto daishō. La katana era usada en el campo de batalla y para la mayoría de los propósitos, arma que podía ser llevada únicamente por los samuráis, mientras que el wakizashi era considerada un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo y de menor "rango", ya que podía ser llevada por cualquier ciudadano.

NdA 2:

Este fic fue creado para mi amiga Nuki-senpai o Arcasdrea en el mundo fanfic. Para ti muchas felicidades en tu cumple … el próximo viene con lemon... ahora quédate con las ganas ja, ja, ja.


	2. continuacion

Continuación...

* * *

Disclaimer: No era mi intensión hacerle una continuación al oneshot… pero hubo presiones que no podía pasar por alto (Nuki puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere ¬¬) así que… aquí va… debo aclarar que la continuación tiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que si no es de su agrado… no siga leyendo ¬¬

* * *

Cuando terminaron se dieron el aviso, Leo se veía demasiado bien en ese traje y para que decir de Yazid, el cual mostraba su cuerpo bien formado y con cicatrices. Leonora observaba el cuerpo del chico y Yazid hacía lo mismo hasta que se acercó para romper la distancia que los separaba tomándola de la cintura y besándola nuevamente…

Leonora puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del assamita profundizando el beso, se quedaron así un rato bien prolongado hasta que un ruido en la puerta los alerto….

- ¿Quién demonios molesta a esta hora? – preguntaba Leonora visiblemente molesta sin separar los brazos del cuello.

- No sé… – contesto Yazid – pero es mejor ir a ver…

Alejándose lentamente de su acompañante el chico se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, Lycaon estaba al otro lado de la puerta con unas bolsas bien grandes en su hocico junto con otra nota que decía Leo.

- Es para ti – dijo mostrándole la nota – y gracias Lycaon.

- Garf – ladró el perro dando media vuelta.

Yazid cerró la puerta después de asegurarse que no había nadie en los alrededores y dejo las bolsas que entrego el lobo en la habitación observándolas curiosamente sin llegar a abrirlas… Leonora a su vez leía la nota que había para ella, nuevamente Kaede le estaba dando una mano…

- Repito lo dicho anteriormente – dijo Leo riendo – Kaede si tiene buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué dice el gangrel esta vez? – preguntó Yazid.

- Léelo tu mismo – contesto la chica.

Leo:

Te preguntarás a que se debe la interrupción de Lycaon, verás es bien simple, dentro de aquellas bolsas hay suficiente sangre para dos noches, aunque si quieren disfrutar como corresponde con Yazid ocuparán todas las reservas hoy. ¿Me entiendes verdad?

Bueno… cuídense nos estaremos viendo pronto…llama cuando se desocupen je, je, je.

Ja ne!

P.D.: Espero que los regalos les hayan gustado y la sangre es de la mejor reserva que tenía Enrique por eso esta bien protegida y no la pueden oler

Después de leer la carta Yazid fue el primero en abrir las bolsas y ver el preciado material que llevaban…

- Si que es bien ocurrente tu amigo – dijo el asesino observando a la chica con un brillo en los ojos.

- Así es... parece que le debemos una… - dijo Leo pensando, luego agrego – entonces este es el motivo por el cual Freya gritaba tanto…

- Averigüémoslo – dijo Yazid con cierta lujuria en los ojos.

Ambos comenzaron a beber de la sangre que se encontraba ahí dejando la mitad para más tarde… Nuevamente el assamita se acercó a su chiquilla besándola, sintiendo levemente los latidos de ambos corazones… la respiración acelerada de ambos… tomo a Leo por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba nuevamente a su cuello, lo único que deseaban era que no existiese otra interrupción.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sin soltar el abrazo hacia su sire solo se detuvo cuando sintió que su talón chocaba con la cama, omitió ese detalle para bajar una de sus manos al pecho bien formado de su sire delineando cada músculo de su abdomen. Yazid, al sentir la mano de su chiquilla, suspiro.

Alentado por ese sutil gesto, cambio de rumbo su boca levando sus labios hacia el cuello de la mujer.

- ¿Pretendes convertirme de nuevo en tu chiquilla Yazid? – pregunto Leo mientras que su otra mano acariciaba la nuca del assamita.

- No – contesto para agregar – voy a hacer lo que pensé cuando ya entraste en la adultez.

Luego de eso cogió a su chiquilla y la levantó hasta el nivel de su pelvis para comenzar con el juego de sube y baja, restregando su miembro al de ella. Leonora jugaba con el lóbulo de su sire mientras Yazid ejercía fuerza sobre ambos después de eso dejo a la chica lentamente en la cama tratando de no separarse ni un milímetro de apoco comenzó a quitarle el babydoll que ella portaba, la espalda de la joven se arqueó cuando sintió que el assamita besaba uno de sus pechos mientras con su mano buscaba el clítoris de la joven hasta encontrarlo.

Leonora gemía mientras Yazid le daba masajes a esa zona tan sensible del cuerpo, luego se levanto y observó a su chiquilla...  
La beso nuevamente en los labios, mientras sus dedos penetraron a la joven haciendo movimientos de vaivén y de mete y saca, la chica sabía que en cualquier momento podía llegar a un orgasmo, pero no lo quería de esa manera…

Giro a Yazid dejándolo entre la cama y ella le dio unos mordisquitos desde su oreja para continuar bajando por su cuello hasta el abdomen de él comenzó a besarle las tetillas, luego humedeció su ombligo y para seguir bajando y encontrarse con miembro del asesino, esta vez fue Leonora quien lo miró lujuriosamente mientras le quitaba el bóxer encontrando su pene erecto debido a las caricias que le proporcionó a su compañera.

Buscando el modo de devolverle el "favor" Leo tomo el sexo del chico con las dos manos y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras lo besaba, luego introdujo el pene en su boca para luego sacarlo y comenzar a pasarle la lengua por la cabeza, la introdujo nuevamente en su boca, chupándola de abajo hacia arriba, mientras le acariciaba los testículos cosa que permitía que su verga se erectara más...cuando comenzó a brotar del miembro de Yazid un liquido blanco fue entonces que la chica comenzó a hacer con más fuerza el movimiento, él puso una cara de éxtasis para hacerlo acabar y después de eso descansaron...

Pero la diversión para ambos no terminaba ahí, luego de mimarse un rato el assamita levanto ligeramente la cabeza, ya que Leo estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, y observa lo que queda de sangre, comienza a sonreír levemente mientas acaricia el pelo de la chica que dormita sobre él.

- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo espere este día Leo? – pregunto el moreno

- ¿Mmmm? – dijo media adormilada la chica

Yazid sonrío mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica, ni él se conocía esa faceta, la abrazo aún más a el y beso su frente, busco nuevamente sus labios, no importaba si su chiquilla se enojaba por despertarla sólo quería sentirla, estar con ella, mostrarle que no era el Sr. Freezer como le decían con Kaede, darle a conocer que con ella podía ser tierno y que si era lo que ambos deseaban estar juntos hasta la muerte, aunque raro sonaba eso considerando que ambos estaban muertos, pero él se entendía, hacía años que vigilaba a su chiquilla desde las sombras y no lo dudo cuando vio que ella estaba en aprietos y la convirtió en uno más del clan, recordó el entrenamiento que tuvo con ella en las termas y sonrió…

- ¿Qué pasa Yazid? – preguntó la chica sorprendiendo a su sire

- Estaba recordando – contesto mirándola a los ojos – el día que te conocí, en el que te convertí en mi chiquilla y lo que hemos pasado desde ese día hasta hoy.

- Ahhh… - dijo haciéndose la entendida – deberé preguntarle a Kaede si uno de los litros de sangre era de loro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto curioso el chico.

- Porque estás hablando demasiado – contesto riéndose.

- Malvada – dijo mientras la levantaba un poco y la volvía a besar.

Leo se dejo querer, profundizando el beso acercándose más a él, por su cabeza pasaban las memorias de cuando era una niña, viendo a su sire entre sueños y sombras en la oscuridad, después del abrazo que al verlo pensó que seguía durmiendo, las primeras misiones, entrenamientos, peleas y discusiones con él, la primera vez que lo vio sin su capa cubriéndole el rostro… Lentamente se separa de Yazid y comienza a caminar hacia atrás recogiendo las pocas reservas de sangre que quedaban, lanzó unas cuantas a su sire y dejo las restantes para ella, comenzó a beber sin dejar de mirarlo…

- ¿Qué esperas? – pregunto – no podemos desperdiciar el regalo de Kaede – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Si… como mandes – respondió observándola fijamente.

Mientras Yazid estaba postrado en la cama, admiraba el cuerpo de Leonora, la cual después de terminar con sus reservas de sangre se sentó a su lado, paso su mano por encima del abdomen y sus senos sin tocar al chico solo se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, lo tomo muy suavemente del cuello y lo besó, lo hacia muy bien, su pene estaba semierecto, volvía a despertar debido a las caricias Yazid se postro encima de su chiquilla y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, podía sentir entre sus piernas como su pene aumentaba de tamaño y se ponía duro.

- Tienes una piel muy suave, me gusta – dijo el assamita.

Bajo y besó sus pechos, sus pezones, succionaba y lamía uno con mucha suavidad, con una mano masajeaba muy cuidadosamente el otro, Leo, por su parte acariciaba su cabeza, desordenaba su cabello y Yazid fue bajando dándole besos llegando hasta monte de Venus.

Abrió sus piernas y pasó su lengua por sus genitales, busco con sus dedos el clítoris, el cuál empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua y lo succionaba, Leo sentía que comenzaba a humedecerse, estaba muy excitada, así estuvo dedicándole mucho tiempo a esa zona, ya lo sentía hinchado y muy sensible a cualquier roce de su lengua, no podía más estaba demasiado excitada, empezó a gemir, estaba muy, muy húmeda, Yazid se incorporo y se preparo para penetrar a su chiquilla, su miembro poco a poco se fue abriendo paso por su vagina, cuando sintió sus testículos chocando con sus genitales, lo saco lentamente y casi antes de tenerlo fuera, lo volvió a meter, tranquilamente, suavemente, la miraba a los ojos, y ella no decía nada, solo con sus miradas se decían todo lo que tenían que decir, se besaban, gemían, el sentir sus respiraciones en la piel los excitaba aún más.

- Me gusta, es una sensación muy cálida y placentera – le dijo Yazid al oído.

Ella acariciaba su espalda, poco a poco fue incrementando el mete y saca, pero aun así no era nada violento, ella a su vez movía su cadera manteniendo ritmo, sincronizándose as la perfección, pronto empezaron a transpirar, su respiración era entrecortada, sentían como el ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, los gemidos de placer aumentaban de volumen y de frecuencia, incremento nuevamente el mete y saca, lo hacía más rápido, Leo estaba cada vez más excitada.

- Te ves muy bonita así, sonrojada de placer, también tus pechos se ven muy bonitos así – dijo Yazid nuevamente.

Leo se dio cuenta que tenia sus pechos como cuando vas a la playa y la piel empieza a enrojecer. Enseguida Yazid la acomodo de manera Leo dejara sus rodillas sobre sus hombros, esa posición hacia que la penetrara más profundo y hacía el mete y saca más rápido, empezaron a jadear, Leo contrajo los músculos de su vagina de manera que aprisionaba su pene, eso hacía que ambos gritaran de placer.

- Más rápido, por favor – dijo la chica.

La volvió a acomodar, en esa posición hizo que detuviera las piernas de la chica con sus brazos de manera que sus rodillas tocaran sus pechos, eso exponía mejor los genitales y Yazid no encontró nada mejor que hacer lagartijas, se volvió a acomodar y empezó el mete y saca mucho más rápido ambos gritaban y jadeaban, de repente saco su pene y metió tres dedos en la vagina, empezó a explorar con mucha paciencia.

- Creo que lo encontré – dijo el asesino.

El assamita sonrió y empezó a presionar en una zona de las paredes vaginales y fue como una explosión de placer, encontró el punto G de Leo, eso los hizo eyacular y lanzar un grito de placer, nunca habían sentido algo así, cada vez que lo presionaba salían fluidos de su vagina, se recostó al lado de ella para abrazarla, luego se besaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados entre las sabanas de seda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mejor dicho, noche siguiente, Kaede llego con Freya al principado (después de recibir como correspondía en la casa su regalo de navidad), aunque la curiosidad lo estaba matando, otra vez… Aunque ¿sería capaz de preguntarle a su amiga? Sí había confianza entre los dos, pero lo más probable era que Leo le diera un buen golpe por entrometido, estaba peleando mentalmente cuando Freya lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Kae? – preguntó la gangrel mayor.

- Si Freya ¿qué pasa? – dijo el chico tomando la mano de su sire.

- ¿En que estas pensando amor? Porque como que te sonríes y luego te pones serio – agrego la chica apretando más su mano mientras entraban en el principado.

- Nada, estaba pensando en la noche que tal vez… tuvo Leo – contesto para agregar – espero que haya puesto su "silenciador".

- Ja, ja, ja – dijo riendo – pues si Leo no lo puso, tal vez lo haya hecho Yazid, no creo que hayan sido tan descuidados.

- Tal vez… - decía Kaede interrumpiéndose.

Leo bajaba las escaleras mirando por todos lados para ver quien estaba cerca, luego de ella siguió Yazid como si nada.

- ¡Leo! – gritaba el gangrel mientras corría donde su amiga.

- ¡Shhhhhhhhh! Baja la voz do'aho – contesto la chica tapándole la boca.

- Mphmph – decía Kaede mientras hacía gestos a su compañera para que quitara su mano.

- Yazid… ¿me acompañas? – pregunto Freya.

- ¬¬ ¿para qué? – volvió a preguntar el assamita.

- Tú sígueme callado – dijo para agarrarlo y sacarlo de ahí para que los jóvenes conversaran.

Ambos chiquillos veían como Freya se llevaba casi a la rastra a Yazid, luego Leo observó a Kaede y el lobo no sabía como llevar la conversación, más bien, como preguntarle a su compañera que había pasado sin tanto detalle, sólo quería saber si funcionó o no.

- Etto… Leo… - decía el gangrel

- ¿qué paso? – pregunto seria la chica.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? – ni bien dijo eso recibió un combo por parte de su amiga

- Entrometido ¬¬ - dijo seriamente Leo.

- Bastaba con que lo dijeras TT – contestó Kaede sobándose la mandíbula.

- Esta bien, creo que me pase – dijo la chica abrazando a su compañero mientras le susurraba al oído – No sabes que noche me he dado…

Fin

* * *

NdA.: Como me costo hacer el alargue… además que he tenido algunos problemas… pero este fue el regalo que Nuki quiso de despedida… la continuación de su regalo de cumpleaños, eso es todo, nos veremos... escribiendo desde otro país ja ne!


End file.
